Starpath
by EphemeralDhalia
Summary: En un universo donde las almas se manifiestan fisicamente, ¿porqué no pueden hacerlo las estrellas? Y de ser así, ¿qué destino les depara? Los personajes y la historia de JJBA SC pertenece a Hirohiko Araki, yo solo añado mis matices y el OC (que vienes siendo tú).
1. 1- ¡A la llamada de la estrella!

Bueno, seguramente estaréis preguntándoos ahora mismo, ¿qué hace vuestra protagonista encerrada en el baño de un avión? Y os lo voy a responder.

Sinceramente ni yo sé por qué lo he hecho, simplemente sentí el impulso de ir, todo a raíz de un sueño que tuve anoche, sí. Del día a la noche, o en este caso de la noche al día, decido irme de un continente a otro solo por un sueño. Sí, es ridículo, pero tras ese sueño he sentido el llamado de una estrella. ¿Una estrella? Pensaréis, ¡sí, una estrella! Pero para que entremos en materia os tendré que explicar sobre lo que ocurrió.

Bien, anoche cuando me acosté tuve este extraño sueño, es así como lo recuerdo…:

"Géminis…" Me llamaba la voz. "Géminis, despierta." Al ver que se dirigía a mí no tuve otra opción que devolverle la mirada. "Por fin." Soltó entre un suspiro.

"¿Por qué me llamas por mi signo zodiacal?" Pregunté, al parecer mi pregunta debía ser divertida, ya que soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué quieres decir con tu signo zodiacal? ¿No te creerás esas tonterías humanas, no Géminis?" Ante su pregunta no supe qué responder, ¿por qué me separa de los humanos? "No recuerdas a tu hermana? ¡Soy yo! ¡Libra!"

"Disculpa, pero no tengo ninguna hermana… Y estoy segura de que debo estar soñando ahora mismo." Murmuro, pero de alguna forma esperando que me escuche.

"Géminis. Tú todavía no has despertado, ¿verdad?" Ugh, como voy a despertar si estoy en un sueño. De todas formas, la chica solo sonrió ante mi expresión de duda. "¡No te arruinaré la sorpresa! Pero te daré un regalo, te otorgaré la percepción de las estrellas, así, cuando despiertes sentirás el llamado de las estrellas que nosotras estamos recibiendo. ¡Apresúrate, ¿sí?! No me lo puedo creer, Géminis, siempre eres la última en despertar…"

"¡Espera! No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿qué quieres decir con despertar? ¿Acaso no estoy durmiendo ahora mismo?" Ante mi pregunta ella ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro pensando qué palabras debería escoger para responderme.

"Géminis, tú y yo somos parte de uno. Quizás ahora te parezca un disparate, pero es así. A más te aproximes al llamado de la estrella poco a poco recobrarás los recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas. Si me estás viendo ahora mismo es porque mi alma está resonando en la tuya, ¡debes de ir a _ese_ lugar y una vez más nos reuniremos juntas para el llamado de la estrella! ¡Te estaremos esperando!" Por su expresión puedo afirmar que me está diciendo la verdad, pero es tanto que no puedo analizarlo a la vez.

"¡Libra!" Soy capaz de llamar antes de que desaparezca y despertarme. "¿Cómo sabré dónde está ese lugar?" Ella al escuchar mi pregunta solo sonríe ampliamente.

"No estabas escuchándome, ¿verdad? Estabas tan metida en esa cabecita tuya que has omitido lo que te he dicho, como siempre." Como una hermana mayor que regaña cariñosamente a su hermana me dice con una sonrisa. "Ya te lo dije, te daré mi capacidad de sentir el llamado de la estrella, de todas formas, yo ya sé dónde está _ese_ lugar. Y si te pierdes, querida, mandaré al viento enviar mis palabras para que te guíen. Ahora, es hora de que despiertes, abre los ojos y dirígete hacia ese lugar." Y como si fuese adivina poco a poco desapareció y yo lentamente desperté con la mirada fija y perdida en el techo de mi habitación como habitualmente hago.

Una y otra vez, no importa cuánto lo pensase, no recordaba lo que soñé. Me duché y desayuné como haría habitualmente, y mientras veía la televisión con un tazón de cereales en la mano el viento golpeó la ventana y de alguna forma se las apañó para entrar por la pequeña rendija que dejé abierta, pese a el tamaño consiguió desplazar mi cabello a un lado. El viento susurró algo a mi oído al pasar junto a mi cabello desaliñado, de alguna forma me puso un mechón tras la oreja con el mismo cariño que lo haría una madre.

El viento susurró _"Géminis, acude al llamado de la estrella…"_ , entonces recordé todo de mi sueño, esa mujer que me hablaba, Libra, y como me dijo que al despertar me otorgaría su capacidad de "escuchar el llamado de la estrella", fue entonces cuando, como quien a cinco minutos de entrar en clase se acuerda de que se ha olvidado de hacer los deberes. Una sensación que permanecía latente en mí despierta repentinamente.

El despertar de algo es una sensación familiar, pero distante a la vez. No sabría cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero lo más exacto sería un impulso que me dice dónde debo ir para reunirme con esa _estrella_. Como una madre que siente cuando su hijo está mintiéndole, por así decirlo.

Pese a que iba a ser un día de no hacer absolutamente nada mi cuerpo automáticamente se movió hacia el armario, me vestí y tomé un taxi desde mi apartamento en Shinjuku hacia el aeropuerto principal de Japón, donde se efectúan los vuelos internacionales más importantes.

Una vez allí me las apañé para llegar a el avión #A23 sin pagar, ¿cómo? Con una excusa, ¡claro! Me acerqué a la azafata y en inglés le pregunté… (A/N: Por comodidad del lector lo dejaré en castellano (?))

"Disculpa, acabo de llegar a Japón y esto… ¿No estará mi maleta en la bodega? Llevo un rato esperando y he preguntado y dicen que no les ha llegado nada con el número que les otorgué." Dije a la mujer, manteniendo el contacto visual y fingiendo preocupación, ella simplemente me pidió disculpas anticipadamente y fue a preguntar a otra azafata.

Claro, evidentemente no iba a estar de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba, usé mi _poder_ y dividí mi cuerpo en dos, dejando uno encerrado en el baño (de mujeres obviamente) y el otro esperando donde hablé con la mujer. Tras unos diez minutos esperando me confirmó que no había nada en la bodega y un discurso de que si la compañía se ocuparía en caso de que no se encontrase y me reembolsarían por los contenidos, etc…

"Muchas gracias, quizás mis padres han llegado y no los he visto y cogieron mi equipaje, volveré a revisar de todas formas. Ha sido muy amable." Acto seguido me dirijo a la salida, o eso aparento, cuando veo que no hay nadie volteo una esquina y acto seguido mi cuerpo desaparece y la mitad del alma que fraccioné al separar mi cuerpo en dos vuelve a el cuerpo encerrado en el baño. "Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto. ¿Para qué comprar un billete de avión cuando puedes esconderte en un zulo decorado como un baño y viajar gratis..."

Y así es como llegué a esta situación, rumbo a un país que ni conozco y sin nada encima más que un bolso que tiene mi cartera con la documentación, una libreta y un bolígrafo, pañuelos, una botella de agua y galletas saladas. Sí, soy un genio, estoy en un baño encerrada por no querer pagar un billete. Llamadme rácana pero no sé cómo sobreviviré con veintiséis mil yenes encima y unos quinientos mil (que, ojo, son de la beca universitaria) en el banco (A/N: En total son casi 4000€ o casi 5.000$ americanos, sé que diréis "¡Pero eso es mucho!", pero nuestra protagonista es independiente y el dinero en el banco es, en parte, para la matrícula y el alquiler, you know). Quizás la conversión de moneda esté a mi favor, quizás no. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que estar ahí. Por suerte solo sé que no les dije nada a mis padres sobre mi viaje, seguramente me dirían que o bien ya es mi edad de viajar y ver mundo o que he perdido la cabeza por ir a un país desconocido repentinamente.

Yo optaría más por la segunda opción…

De todas formas, mis padres deben estar ocupados con la tienda como para venir de Takayama a Tokio, y más acercándose el final de Julio, lo cual implica que hay muchos turistas en el pueblo así que es imposible para ellos el visitarme y me escriben una carta, como hacen habitualmente, además…

"Señoras y señores pasajeros, les rogamos que por motivos de seguridad se aten los cinturones y no se levanten del asiento hasta que el avión despegue…" Dice el interfono que puedo escuchar desde aquí. Oh, sí. Me agarraré al lavamanos, no les jode… Bueno, la culpa es mía, lo admito. Pero anda que no podía entrar en el baño de primera clase que seguramente es mucho más grande, si es que...

Una vez pasada la fase de despegue oigo a alguien intentar abrir la puerta del baño, a lo cual falla, luego esta persona le comenta a una azafata como la cerradura no abre, esta tras comentarlo dice que irá a por la llave maestra ya que todos los pasajeros están en sus puestos y no hay nadie en el baño… ¡Mierda, la llave! Rebuscando en mi bolso soy capaz de sacar un clip para el cabello que tenía dentro y meterlo en la cerradura, así la llave será incapaz de pasar y pensará que está atascada. De todas formas, tengo un plan de emergencia si eso falla, y no, no implica meterme en el baño.

Después de un par de minutos oigo a la llave intentando forcejear, pero tras un tiempo intentándolo desiste y oigo un suspiro.

"Esta puerta lleva tres vuelos por lo menos estando atascada, se supone que en este descanso hoy alguien debía llamar a un cerrajero, pero ya estamos en el aire no hay nada que se pueda hacer… Lamentamos este desliz, pero si le compensa puede usar el baño femenino de primera clase." A partir de ahí dejé de escuchar y pude oír como anunciaban por megáfono las últimas palabras de la asistente.

Como no tenía nada que hacer por las próximas, ¿qué son? ¿Diez horas? Quizás ahora nueve, decidí multiplicar mi cuerpo una vez más para que el segundo se acercase a revisar el avión. Ciertamente, está todo vacío, no quiero decir que el avión esté desolado, pero hay muchos asientos libres, si me siento en uno supongo que no importará, también muchos pasajeros están dormidos. Por si acaso, no llamaré a Géminis, todavía.

Esta vez sentada en algo más cómodo (y sin compartir asiento con nadie al lado ni un niño llorón que dé patadas a mi asiento, yaaaay) bajo la bandeja para poder apoyar la libreta y dibujar lo que vea por la ventana. Ciertamente no se ve mucho ya que el cielo está encapotado.

Unos quince minutos bosquejando hasta que la sección del avión se vuelve poco a poco más ruidosa, en este caso por unos hombres. Sí, duh, ya sabemos que hay un escarabajo. ¿Qué sois niños de jardín de infancia que tienen ese hobby de cazar insectos? Como si me importase, si se me acerca el bichejo lo dejaré estar. O lo aplastaré, tanto da que da tanto.

Aunque como cotilla que soy abrí un espejo de mano que saqué del bolsillo e hice ver que me acicalaba (que, por cierto, estoy hecha unos zorros) para ver qué sucede donde se encuentran en pie los hombres y pese a poder oír el zumbido de las alas del escarabajo no se ve reflejado en el espejo, ¿qué demonios? Bah, debo estar muy cansada como para ver un pequeño insecto, mejor intentaré dormir. Dicho esto, subo las piernas al asiento apoyo la cabeza contra la pared de la ventana y cierro los ojos, ignorando las voces de los hombres, ¿desde cuándo hay espectáculos en los vuelos? ¿Y ahora que está todo el vagón durmiendo? En serio, ¿cómo están todos durmiendo? ¿Les han dado acaso café con somníferos? Estos hombres son ciertamente ruidosos… Me cubro la cabeza con un cojín que tomé del compartimiento superior, donde se guardan las maletas de mano, y así poder atenuar los sonidos en el vagón.

…

….

…

Intento acallar el sonido en el vagón con mis propios pensamientos, pero esto es imposible ya que cuando el ruido desaparece el avión levemente se inclina a la izquierda. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Ya sé que es mi culpa por no pagar el pasaje, ¡pero esto es demasiado, Karma!

En lo que me arrepiento mentalmente no pagar pasaje las asistentas de vuelo pasan rápidamente por los asientos a rogar que se pongan sus cinturones de seguridad y chalecos salvavidas. Asombroso, simple y jodidamente asombroso (t/n), te has ido a meter en el **ÚNICO** avión que iba a tener problemas, siendo este el método de transporte más seguro. No tengo más remedio que llamar a Géminis y retirar el broche de la cerradura antes de hacerlo, así como desbloquear la puerta y luego, con mi alma ya completa, hacer como se me ha dicho.

No pasó nada emocionante más allá que tener que cometer un aterrizaje forzoso y acabar en balsas hasta que llagasen helicópteros, ¿adivinad con quién compartí balsa? Sí, con las asistentas de vuelo y los hombres ruidosos de antes, ha sido muy incómodo para mi cuello tener que estar todo el rato ocultando mi rostro, pero eso antes que una denuncia.

A 35Km de Hong Kong no tengo más remedio que dirigirme ahí junto a otros pasajeros para poder coger un vuelo que me lleve a mi destino, y esta vez **sí** pagaré mi billete, ya no me la juego más con el azar.

Después de vagar durante un par de horas por Hong Kong preguntando a los locales cuál era la forma más rápida de llegar a Egipto llegué a esta conclusión: Los aviones en Hong Kong hacia Egipto se encuentran actualmente en huelga por un convenio que no fue respetado en el país africano, en cambio sería más rápido si cogiese un barco hacia Singapur y de ahí tomas el avión, ya que las compañías aéreas suelen ser más veloces y no tan destinadas a los negocios. Después de mi fática experiencia no hay nada que quiera menos que viajar en avión mucho tiempo…

¡Además en Singapur la ropa es más barata! No puedo ir con la misma ropa durante tres días…, suspiro y me las apaño para comprar en Hong Kong una mochila donde llevo lo básico en ropa, paso de ir con una maleta.

El viaje a Singapur fue tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo más que algunas nubes (sí, esta vez SÍ compré billete), al tratarse de un barco turista el viaje tardó cinco días, lo cual son dos días más que en un barco de negocios ya que este hace paradas en ciertos sitios para los pasajeros.

Pero…

¡¿Por qué estos hombres ruidosos otra vez?! ¡Vaya donde vaya, en avión, Hong Kong o Singapur me encuentro con ellos! Aghhh… ¿Por qué será que el destino me junta con ellos? Aunque, ahora que me fijo hay dos más en el grupo, una niña y un joven con cabello estrafalario. Pero ¿por qué siento este leve pálpito al igual que el llamado de la estrella que me espera en ese lugar? Quizás ellos saben algo, ¿debería preguntarles?

…

Oh, sí, muy inteligente por tu parte (t/n), pregúntales como si nada "Hola, llevamos tiempo coincidiendo y, sé que suena extraño, ¿pero saben algo de una estrella? Es que he de ir a un lugar donde me llama una estrella, hahahaha", no. Lo mejor será seguirles a cierta distancia por el momento.

A más cerca estoy más puedo sentir el pálpito acelerarse, como si algo me indicase o me llamase diciéndome que estoy en el lugar indicado, ¿pero porqué hay otra estrella aquí? ¿Significa eso que he de proteger a esas moles de carne andantes? ¿Es en serio? ¿No están demasiado mayorcitos como para protegerse solos? Como si alguien los fuese a mirar fijamente con esa apariencia… Libra, ¿es esto una broma?

¡Ah, los he perdido de vista cuando estaba en mis pensamientos! (Esto me recuerda a algo que me dijo Libra en mi sueño) ¿Dónde están? Miro a mis alrededores y me adelanto un poco no vaya a ser que les haya perdido en girar una esquina, aunque estoy en un lugar recto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo metida en mis pensamientos? Aggh…

Por impulso me da por mirar hacia atrás y ahí estaban ellos, sí, justo detrás de mí y mirándome fijamente. (A/N: *inserte katakanas donde ponga "amenazador" *)

"Ni siquiera acabamos de poner un pie en Singapur y ya tenemos compañía de nuestro amiguito Dio…" Murmura el hombre de cabellos blancos, ¿se refiere a mí? Uhhh…, qué diablos no conozco a ese amigo suyo, quizás ni me habla a mí mejor doy media vuelta y me voy, esto no era buena idea desde un principio. Por lástima no caerá esa suerte de poder irme de rositas como si nada, ya que al girar solo veo a un hombre, ¿de mi edad? No, él parece ir a preparatoria aún por su traje, este estudiante estaba frente a mí y justo entonces me fijo que no hay nadie más en este paseo marítimo.

"Ah, ¿os referís a mí?" Murmuro y suelto una risita nerviosa, en vez de liberar tensión en el ambiente solo parece añadir más y me fijo como el joven poco a poco se acerca a mí con pasos amenazantes, doy dos pasos atrás por cada uno que él da hasta percatarme que me están acorralando, ¡sé que suena difícil, pero esto es un malentendido…!

Cuando giro el cuello para mirar en la situación en la que estoy soy jalada por el cuello de mi top para estar al nivel de los ojos azul vibrante frente a mí, nuestra diferencia de altura ya era obvia, pero ahora lo es incluso más ya que apenas la punta de mis pies toca el suelo cuando soy levantada.

"Maldita… ¿A qué se debe que nos persigas…?" Con una voz ronca y una mirada fija que no se separa de mi iris (c/o) dice sin parpadear, no sé que responder así que mi cerebro toma el piloto automático y dice lo primero que se me ocurre.

"Me habéis llamado la atención." … Fantástico, putamente fantástico, (y/n). ¡Esto es serio!

"¡Si vienes a acabar con nosotros al menos ten el valor de admitirlo, perra!" Mierda, le he hecho enfadar. Sin soltarme del cuello, a lo cual yo para no estar suspendida como un muñeco estoy agarrándome de sus muñecas, aparece un brazo de color lila a su lado, el cual luego me fijo que es otra persona más, pero esta no se ve humana, tiene un toque onírico, como si no fuese una persona, sino una especie de espíritu. ¡Da igual, debo de dejar de fijarme en esta cosa! "Así que puedes ver a mi stand, eso solo me indica que puedes ser una amenaza para nosotros… ¡Te eliminaré ahora mismo!" ¡Maldición lo miré demasiado! El llamado _stand_ retira el puño como para golpearme.

"Ah, ya veo…" Murmuro. "Pero, estoy aquí." Al decir eso se percata de que lo que él sujetaba en sus manos, o sea, parte uno de mis dos cuerpos (ya que anteriormente decidí dividirme en dos para buscarlos al perderles de vista) ha desaparecido y ahora me encuentro a su espalda, lo cual provoca que se gire rápidamente a encararme. "¡No tan rápido!" Alzo la voz, y con esto levanto las manos para mostrarme indefensa. "No entiendo nada de lo que me habláis, Dio, stands, acabar con vosotros… ¡Pero mis intenciones no son herir a nadie! Simplemente creo que todos vamos al mismo lugar, pero de alguna manera el destino os sigue poniendo en mi camino, lo cual me lleva a haceros una pregunta…" Bajando mis manos y colocando una junto a mi cabello y otra en mi cintura les pregunto. "¡¿Tenéis algo que ver con una estrella?!" Mi pregunta parece haberles tomado por sorpresa, que, al parecer no es del todo grata.

"Viejo…" Murmura el joven de cabellos negros, a lo cual el hombre de cabellos blancos de antes se cruza de brazos y murmura.

"Ciertamente, puedo sentir que dice la verdad, y si quisiera habernos atacado podría haberlo hecho en esa balsa… Jotaro comprueba su frente." ¿Mi frente? En esto que se acerca a mí y me retira el cabello hacia atrás mirando el nacimiento de mi cabello, luego retira la mano y le hace un gesto al señor que ha hablado anteriormente. "Está bien señorita, nos puedes seguir, pero tendrás que explicarnos qué te ha impulsado a ir a Egipto." ¿He pasado la prueba? Eso creo, ahora solo tendré que escoger mis palabras.

"Le explicaré todo lo que sé, señor…" Tras mi pausa en la cual pregunto indirectamente su nombre me lo da, al parecer este señor se llama Joseph, Joseph Joestar. "Como decirlo…" Miro a mis alrededores mientras me observan fijamente y pienso como poner en palabras mis pensamientos de una forma que sea creíble lo cual es difícil, increíblemente difícil. "Verá, me fue concedida la habilidad de escuchar la voz de las estrellas. De alguna forma, el llamado de las estrellas es más fuerte en cierto lugar de Egipto, desde aquí es algo débil, pero, vosotros también emanáis una _voz estelar_ de alguna forma. Yo y mis hermanas nos estamos reuniendo en Egipto al llamado de la estrella que nos pide que le asistamos."

"¡¿Y de verdad esperas que me crea esa basura?!" Grita el joven de cabellos negros, a lo cual me giro hacia su rostro.

"Un momento señor Joestar…" Musita el hombre de tez morena. "Esa marca en su brazo… No es un tatuaje, ¿por casualidad alguna de tus hermanas se llama Libra?" Boqueo para coger aire al sorprenderme que lo haya adivinado.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La conoces?" Inquiero al hombre.

"No, pero esto es más allá de lo esperado… Tú, ¿tienes alguna habilidad especial?" Después de su pregunta me quedo pensando un rato.

"¡Sí! Yo puedo copiar mi propio cuerpo, al hacerlo mi alma se divide en dos, de esta forma puedo retornar al cuerpo que yo desee. Como hice antes." Mi respuesta le deja pensativo y entonces abre la boca para hablar.

"Géminis, ¿eh? Eso tiene sentido, ya que la constelación representa dos gemelos." Murmura un chico de cabellos rojizos, mirándome.

"Esto es una sorpresa…, pero señor Joestar parece que tenemos aliados. Más allá de las cartas del tarot, ¡esto son constelaciones! Y, señor Joestar, ¡parece que por algún motivo su linaje está protegido por éstas! Deben haber percibido el cuerpo de Jonathan siendo usado y por ello asisten en su ayuda." ¿Porqué ellos? No lo entiendo, ¿son ellos parte de una estrella como yo?

"Sí, eso estaba pensando, Avdol. Lo que has debido sentir es la marca de nuestro hombro, no sé a que se debe su origen, pero mi padre, el padre de mi padre y el padre de mi abuelo todos la tenían…" Murmura, y después de un tiempo. "Y Jotaro también la tiene, es decir, ¡tu misión es protegernos!"

" _Attendez_!" Dijo el hombre de cabellos estrafalarios y blancos, mas no canosos. "¿Entonces se nos unirá a nuestra aventura?" Con su pregunta todos intercambian miradas y al final todos se centran en el mayor de todos, Joseph.

"Mhm… Ciertamente no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados y esperar que hagan el trabajo por nosotros aún si nos protegen, tampoco podemos dejarte sola si de todas formas vamos a coincidir te pondremos en peligro, y como dices poder sentir exactamente donde se encuentra Dio nos serías útil en nuestro viaje." Todavía no sé a quien se refieren con ese tal Dio, ¿debería preguntarles…?

"¿Quién es Dio?" Pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado, la pregunta sorprende al señor y el joven de cabellos blancos aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños, no parece ser alguien amistoso.

"¡Dio es la encarnación del mal! ¡Dio mató a mi abuelo Jonathan y se quedó con su cuerpo, después de cien años despertó de su letargo y ahora su objetivo es acabar con el linaje Joestar!" … ¿Es esto en serio? No sé qué decir, pero me lo creeré ya que si la llamada se encuentra donde ese hombre y puede que las estrellas protejan a este linaje por algún motivo que no comprendo todavía o que no logro recordar. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una risa.

" _C'est super_! ¡Al fin tenemos una mujer en nuestro grupo, esto era un festival de salchichas!" Creo que mi expresión lo dice todo y el silencio que reina ahora entre nosotros también. "¿Qué? ¿Me vais a decir que no os alegráis?" Acercándose a mí el hombre de cabello alto se acerca a mí y pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y sobre mi hombro. " _Alors_ , ¿me dirías tu nombre _mademoiselle_?" Retirando su mano, y brazo, de mi hombro por mi propia comodidad le respondo.

"(t/n), (t/a) (t/n)…" En vez de notar mi indirecto rechazo a su cándida personalidad solo suelta una carcajada, pero pronto se acalla por un carraspeo de la niña que estaba antes junto a ellos.

"¿Qué quiere decir que no teníais una mujer antes en vuestro grupo?" Con un sonoro 'hmph' gira la cabeza hacia el lado, claramente enfadada, pateando el suelo y dándonos la espalda.

Y así es como me he unido a estos hombres, y ahora estoy andando junto a ellos por las calles principales de Singapur, por lo que parece no planean ir por avión ya que el aterrizaje forzoso en el anterior se debió a que se encontraron con el escarabajo ese (el cual era un _stand_ de estos que tanto mencionan), y no quieren exponer a inocentes. Están buscando un hotel donde pasar la noche antes de tomar un tren hacia India, mientras andábamos por la calle alguien se topó con la chica pequeña, al parecer se llama Anne, y le dio en el hombro, ella le pidió perdón, pero el hombre solamente la miró con desdén y siguió su camino, ante la indiferencia del sujeto no tuve más opción que abrazar a Anne a mi cintura y llamarle.

"¡Oye, tú!" El hombre se giró hacia mí. "¡Te has chocado con mi hermana, ¿qué menos que pedirle perdón?!" Me mantiene la mirada durante un tiempo y sin vacilar yo se la mantengo hasta que sonríe y sacude los hombros.

"No sabía que tenía una hermana tan linda, supongo que tendré que disculparme por si cuando se desarrolle acaba viéndose un poco como ella. Lo siento, _niña_." Al ser llamada niña Anne parece estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular, en esto que le pongo la mano en la boca antes de que me cause problemas y la sujeto aún más fuerte con tal de que no se vaya.

"Suficiente, gracias." Con eso me giro y suelto a la chica la cual ya se estaba preparando para morderme la mano.

"¡¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!" Suspiro y sigo andando, esta vez más cerca de ella.

"Una mujer debe hacerse respetar." Digo sin más y siento como acelera sus pasos para llegar junto a mí.

"… De todas formas no me agradas…" Masculla, manteniéndose a mi lado.

Una vez entrados en la recepción de un hotel la mujer menciona como el hotel está en temporada alta y las habitaciones están separadas entre sí, acercándome al anfitrión le tomo de la camiseta, frente a mi gesto me pregunta qué sucede.

"Esto, señor Joestar… No es necesario que coja una habitación para mí, no quiero hacerle gastar dinero en mí, así que por mi parte puedo dormir en un sofá o algo." Sonrío al soltar las últimas palabras, realmente no quiero jugármela con la amabilidad de este hombre.

" _Non, non, non, non!_ No puedo dejar que una mujer duerma en un sofá teniendo una habitación para mí. Podríamos compartir habitación, ¿qué me dices, _chaton_?" Mi sonrisa amable se distorsiona mientras lentamente le encaro.

"Preferiría el dulce abrazo de la muerte a estar encerrada más de una hora contigo en un lugar tan íntimo." El joven pelirrojo, que ahora sé que se llama Kakyoin, se ríe y se dirige hacia mí.

"Bueno, eso solo te deja en la opción de estar con nosotros o Anne…" La chica al ser mencionada y sentir las miradas sobre ella se enfada con todos y suelta.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo no voy a compartir habitación con ella!" Señalándome con el dedo remarca su desaprecio hacia mí, aunque me pregunto porqué no le caigo bien…

"Es una situación difícil, pero supongo que con mi nieto y Kakyoin es la mejor opción. Entonces quedamos así. Señorita…" Me pierdo en su conversación con la recepcionista mientras miro mis alrededores, sin duda el lobby está lleno hasta los topes, ante la decisión de estar con ellos el nieto del señor Joestar, Jotaro, suelta un suspiro y susurra algo mientras se baja la gorra para que le cubra los ojos. Creo que solo estoy siendo una molestia mayor al negarme a hacer gastar dinero a este señor, ¿cómo se lo podré pagar? ¿Puedo invitarle a algo…? Quizás podamos tomar unas bebidas en la noche, oh quien sabe… Miro hacia arriba al ver al peliblanco, Polnareff, irse a su habitación.

"Me adelantaré, no he tenido descanso desde Hong Kong y me gustaría tomar una ducha." Todos le terminamos siguiendo y subiendo las escaleras hasta separarnos en habitaciones diferentes, yo termino siguiendo en silencio a los dos bloques de músculo delante de mí (en serio, ¿qué comen para estar tan fuertes?).

"Aquí es." Extendiendo la mano Kakyoin abre la puerta con la llave que nos fue previamente dada, hace a un lado la puerta y espera a que pasemos al pasar yo él entra y cierra la puerta. "Dejaré la llave sobre el escritorio, no os olvidéis." Me quedé en pie, totalmente inmóvil, _'¿qué hago?_ ' me preguntaba una y otra vez, en cambio Jotaro lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama de la derecha, la más alejada del balcón, y cerrar los ojos. No sé qué les ha pasado en su viaje a Singapur, pero parecen abatidos. "¿Qué sucede, (t/n)? Ven, siéntate." Sonríe hacia mí y da palmaditas sobre la cama para indicarme que me siente a su lado. "Ah, es una lástima que tenga que dormir en el sofá, esta cama parece muy cómoda."

"Esto, puedes quedarte aquí si deseas." Suelto sin pensármelo dos veces.

"No, no. ¿Cómo sino vas a conseguir tu sueño reparador?" ¿Porqué sonríe tanto este hombre? Me hace estar algo incómoda, cuando llevo un rato en silencio me levanto y abro la terraza para observar las vistas y mientras contemplo Singapur desde el balcón llaman al teléfono, no consigo captar bien del todo lo que dicen, pero sé que ocurre algo cuando Jotaro se apoya contra la puerta corredora de la terraza y se dirige a mí con un tono cortante, como siempre.

"Oye, tenemos problemas. Podríamos estar bajo el ataque de un enemigo." Sin decir nada más se va y supongo que con la intención que le siga junto a Kakyoin. ¿Insinúa que yo debo ser protegida? Hmph…

Al salir de la habitación nos dirigimos a la de Anne, donde le informan que es peligroso salir y que no abra a desconocidos, para su protección me dejarán con ella, lo cual la hace protestar con un.

"¿Qué? ¿Ella? ¡Pero, estoy segura de que Jojo puede protegerme mejor!" Ante su reproche yo alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos.

"¿Insinúas que soy incapaz de mantener a una niñita a salvo? Dejádmela, yo me encargo." Dicho esto, y sin previo aviso, entro en su habitación para su descontento, antes de irse y cerrar la puerta Kakyoin me dice.

"Gracias, (t/n)." y luego la puerta se cierra.

"¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?!" Yo simplemente cojo aire y lo suelto en un sonoro suspiro.

"No te agrado, ¿verdad?" Mi respuesta le toma por sorpresa. Yo solo sonrío y miro a otra parte. "Bueno, no tienes porqué apreciarme, solo estoy aquí para cuidarte, sé que no te parezco tan robusta como Jotaro o Kakyoin, pero créeme que puedo crear verdaderas catástrofes con estas manos."

La habitación se vuelve silenciosa durante un tiempo hasta que decide encender la televisión para que haya ruido de fondo, pero ni yo ni ella la estamos mirando, yo solo me dedico a andar de arriba abajo revisando cada rincón.

"Quizás…" Decido agacharme para revisar debajo de la cama cuando llaman a la puerta.

"Voy yo." Dice la niña sintiendo como los muelles crujen por encima de mi cabeza al levantarse, yo extiendo la mano para sacar de debajo de la cama… ¿La llave? No llevamos ni dos horas aquí y ya la ha perdido, de verdad… Oigo la puerta abrirse y salgo de debajo de la cama, desempolvándome la ropa.

"Mira, ya has perdido la llave, ¿de verdad que no quieres estar conmigo?" Le regaño al acercarme a ella, lo cual pone una expresión extraña, es entre un sonrojo y una cara de sorpresa, pero sé que me está suplicando que me calle. "Oh, Kakyoin, Jotaro. ¿Pasa algo?"

"No, nada en absoluto. Solo íbamos a dar una vuelta e íbamos a preguntarle si quería salir después de estar recluida en esta habitación." Apartando la mirada hasta que al final de la frase hace contacto visual conmigo me dice fríamente.

"Ya veo, pero, antes de que os vayáis…" Desatándome la cinta del cabello que ata el final de mi trenza (A/N: La protagonista, independientemente de como os imaginéis de largo el cabello, llevará por lo general el pelo suelto y una pequeña trenza de espiga, o bien una normal, a un lado, por lo general el izquierdo) paso la llave por la cinta carmesí y me agacho para atarla en el cuello de la chica dándole un par de vueltas para que parezca una gargantilla, uniendo un extremo con el otro en un lazo. "Tira de aquí, para soltarla." Le sonrío y me incorporo una vez más.

"¡Ya lo sé, no soy una niña!" Ladeando la cabeza y tomándolo como su forma de agradecerme aparto la mirada y juraría que le oí decir un inaudible 'gracias'.

"Tened cuidado." Una vez he dicho eso, recibiendo una especie de gruñido por parte de Jotaro en forma de afirmación, me pierdo entre los pasillos aún sin saber qué hacer. Quizás debería ir a ver a Avdol y el señor Joestar, veamos…

Después de preguntar en recepción a quien nos atendió anteriormente me dirijo a la habitación y llamo a la puerta, en respuesta a esto recibo un 'adelante' y me fijo que la puerta está abierta.

"Oh, (t/n)." Exclama el hombre de cabellos canosos.

"Buenas tardes, Avdol, señor Joestar." Sonrío dejando la puerta como me la encontré antes de abrir.

"¿Qué te trae aquí?" Me pregunta sentándose uno de los sofás y yo sentándome en el que se encuentra enfrente de este. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No es necesario, solo vine porque Jotaro y Kakyoin se llevaron a Anne a dar un paseo y no tengo las llaves de la habitación..." Miro a mis manos y luego a su rostro mientras hablo.

"No hace falta ser tan cortés, (t/n)." Dice Avdol acercándose donde nosotros y sirviendo dos vasos y una taza, el mío lo llena con té helado, el suyo con… ¿té verde? Y el último con café _espresso_. "¿Te comentaron algo sobre qué ocurrió con Polnareff?" me pregunta mientras vierte las bebidas en cada recipiente.

"No, señor…" Murmuro llevándome el vaso a los labios y dándole un pequeño sorbo después de agradecerle silenciosamente a lo cual el hombre de piel oscurecida afirmó con la cabeza y me sonrío.

"Veamos…" Acomodándose en el sillón el hombre frente a mí piensa como resumirme lo que va a contarme. "Polnareff fue atacado por la carta El Diablo, pese a estar en buena condición se encuentra actualmente detenido en comisaría por lo sucedido, ahora mismo debe haber un abogado de la fundación Speedwagon tratando el caso, ya que…" Sus palabras son interrumpidas por el teléfono a lo cual me pide disculpas y se retira a cogerlo.

"De todas formas, me gustaría preguntarte algo sobre tu stand, Géminis…" Me dirijo hacia el hombre egipcio, Avdol, para mirarle.

"Siempre decís eso…, pero ¿qué es un stand?" Pregunto mientras remuevo mi bebida con la pajita para que se esparza el frío.

"Un stand es lo que conocemos por una manifestación física del alma de cada poseedor de este. Pero, solo los que tengan este poder pueden verlo, por eso no hay duda de que tú también posees uno." Su respuesta me hace pensar y eso me lleva a las palabras que una vez Libra me dijo.

"No, nosotras no poseemos stands. Lo nuestro va más allá del _alma_ o de _poderes_. Como sabrás hay tres constelaciones que poseen el mismo elemento, y en total son doce constelaciones que comprenden los cuatro elementos de la vida. Naturaleza, tierra, aire y agua. Recientemente mi hermana me dijo que cuando las tres constelaciones del mismo elemento se juntasen en un mismo lugar entonces se fusionarían para dar lugar a un solo poder que pudiese manipular el elemento que las tres constelaciones poseen. Por el momento nuestro poder se encuentra dividido en tres, es decir no es un _stand_ como lo llamáis, sino parte de este." No sé si mi respuesta ha sido del todo satisfactoria, pero a esto él cruza los brazos y se queda pensativo murmurando ' _ya veo…_ ' flojito. Mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia la terraza la puerta se abre para revelar a un Kakyoin que acaba de entrar.

"¿Eh? ¿Ya has vuelto?" Inquiero al verle entrar por la puerta cuando no hace más de una hora que se han ido.

"¿Volver? Disculpa, pero no entiendo a que te refieres, no recuerdo haberte dicho que había ido a la piscina." Me responde, ¿se ha ido a la piscina y no me avisa?

"¿Te has bronceado en uniforme?" Comenta el señor Joestar.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" Adentrándose en la habitación, se acerca a mi lado mientras Joseph sigue hablando por teléfono. "¿Dónde me había ido?"

"Ah, esto… Viniste hace poco con Jotaro que me dijo que os llevabais a Anne de paseo." ¿Habría escuchado bien? No, estoy segura de que dijo eso.

"Está bien, ese no era Kakyoin." Acercándose detrás de nosotros tras colgar el teléfono pone su mano en mi hombro. "Me ha llamado Anne informándome que era un impostor, ella está a salvo, pero Jotaro está con él." Alzando mi rostro para dirigir mi mirada a su rostro abro la boca y exclamo, quizás demasiado alto…

"¡¿No deberíamos irle a ayudar?!" Viéndome agitada me da unas palmaditas leves en el hombro.

"No te preocupes, confío en que mi nieto podrá con quien sea." Pese a que sé que su intención es calmarme no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿qué haría si a quienes se supone que he de proteger les ocurre algo? De todas formas, intento calmarme a mí misma diciéndome que sentiré su presencia más si se encuentra en problemas, en dado caso no tendré problemas de salir corriendo por donde sea.

Pese a que ellos parecen calmados y se sumergen en una charla trivial sobre el país, el viaje a emprender y yo solo me dedico a mirar por la ventana y preguntarme si estará bien Jotaro, no puedo sentir un llamado más fuerte de lo común así que debe estarlo.

Después de un rato mirando por la ventana en la cual puedo ver como se aproxima el atardecer y a veces uniéndome en su conversación entran a la puerta y me giro para ver a Anne, Jotaro y Polnareff entrar por la puerta (un francés, un japonés y una singapurense, esto da para un chiste…).

"Oh, Jotaro te veo de una pieza. No me esperaba menos de mi nieto." Ignorando a su abuelo se dirige a la mesa donde estamos sentados y mira a Kakyoin durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca.

"… Ya veo, estabas aquí…" No dice mucho más y entonces mi mira por un instante y luego retira la mirada, el joven francés se acerca a mi lado y se sienta en el reposabrazos de mi sillón.

" _Ma chéri_ , qué sabia fuiste al escoger no haber venido conmigo, ¡de haberte pasado algo en esa habitación hubiese destrozado el hotel hasta los cimientos!" Una vez más rodea mi espalda hasta llegar a mi hombro opuesto y me apega a él, en concreto a su cintura mientras me sacude un poco de lado a lado al balancearse mientras hace su dramático monólogo. " _Alors, qu'est que nous ferons_ , hmm?" ronronea cariñosamente. "¿Quieres que vayamos de compras? ¿Quizás dar un paseo por el mar? ¿Ir a un bar?"

Sin palabras casi musito lo primero que me viene a la mente.

"Ah, yo…"

 **(A/N: Esta votación está cerrada, ya que el siguiente capítulo ya salió)**

 **A.** "Supongo que iré de compras contigo…" murmuro apartando la mirada, pobre hombre, acaba de ser atacado quizás le haga ilusión…

 **B.** "¡Ya había quedado con Kakyoin para dar un paseo por la playa!" Sin darme cuenta las palabras habían salido de mi boca, a lo cual el pelirrojo me mira con una expresión confusa, pero…

 **C.** "Quería pasearme por las calles de Singapur, _sin ti_." Hago énfasis en el _sin ti_ , para remarcar que no me apetece ir con él.

 **D.** "Realmente creo que me quedaré un rato más hablando con Avdol y el señor Joestar." Digo con una sonrisa en el rostro al dirigirme a él.


	2. 2- El tren de primera hora

**C.** "Quería pasearme por las calles de Singapur, _sin ti_." Hago énfasis en el _sin ti_ , para remarcar que no me apetece ir con él.

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué tan fría, _ma râleus_ e?" Se acerca a mí como para masajearme los hombros, me imagino que al hacerlo me dirá algo como _'relax, relax. Oh, qué tensa estás'_ pero antes de que se acerque a mí me levanto rápidamente a lo cual el hombre en vez de apoyarse en mí se cae de boca contra el sillón donde previamente estaba, y cabe decir que en una pose muy extraña lo cual hace sonar carcajadas en la habitación, cuando estas acallan hablo, ignorando la pregunta del chico que ahora se sienta patosamente en el sofá y con un leve sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

"¿Señor Joestar, necesita algo? Si quiere que compre algo en mi salida ahora es el momento." Sonrío y me giro hacia él, después de pensarlo durante un rato me dice que no precisamos de nada en concreto. "Si es así iré saliendo, con permiso." Dicho esto, junto una pequeña reverencia me dirijo a la puerta de la habitación.

"No tan deprisa." Gruñe una voz ronca detrás de mí, ni siquiera he de girarme para saber a quién pertenece, pero de todas formas lo hago por cortesía. "Te acompañaré." No es una propuesta, es una obligación. Sinceramente querría ir sola para disfrutar de los alrededores sin alguien hablando y hablando a mi lado, pero dado que es Jotaro de quien hablamos es obvio que no habrá conversación, así que le sonrío como si nada y le insto a que me siga.

Oh, qué equivocada estaba.

Hubiese sido mejor tener a quince Polnareffs diciéndome ternezas que la impenetrable y fría mirada de Jotaro, el cual se mantiene a una distancia de mí, siguiendo cada movimiento que hago... Y todo esto mientras él aspira el humo de su cigarro por sus labios y lo expira por los mismos. Para aliviar la tensión en el ambiente me decido a hablar.

"Mira, Jotaro. Ahí hay un puesto de bebidas. ¿Quieres tomar algo?" De mala gana se acerca a mí para aproximarse al puesto junto al puerto marítimo, junto al pequeño quiosco hay una serie de pequeñas mesas blancas redondas con sillas del mismo color, pero con hilos metálicos que forman su estructura, en el centro de la mesa de encuentra un parasol a rayas, blanco y azul marino lo cual simula la blanca arena de la playa un poco más allá del puesto y el azul del mar.

"Bienvenidos, ¿qué desea la parejita?" Exclama alegre el vendedor, yo solo me limito a sonreír y negarle que solamente somos compañeros de viaje, a lo cual se lleva las manos a la boca y se disculpa por su atrevimiento. "De todas formas... ¿Qué van a tomar?"

"Veamos..." Dirijo mi mirada al menú plastificado en la barra y no encuentro nada que destaque, todo me es apetecible, sobre mi hombro puedo sentir la mirada de la mole de carne que lleva una hora siguiéndome así que me hago a un lado para que pueda mirar, orgulloso como él solo se mantiene en la misma posición. "¿Qué me recomienda usted?" Con una mueca alegre me dirijo al señor.

"Veamos, para la bella flor un _bandun_ g es lo más apropiado." Le confirmo que eso es lo que deseo y le pregunta a Jotaro. "¿Qué tomará el caballero?"

"Un café negro frío." El dependiente responde con _'un Kopi-O frío para el señor entonces.'_ al parecer así se le llama al café negro largo aquí. Una vez hechos nuestros pedidos el hombre me dice el precio a pagar y al decirle que solo poseo yenes es lo suficientemente amable como para convertirlos por mí, así que abro mi cartera y le pago. Cuando me giro Jotaro ya no está junto a mí, se ha ido a una mesa, la más próxima al mar curiosamente.

Una vez recibido mi pedido cojo ambas bebidas y me dirijo a la mesa, pese al crujir de la plataforma de madera anunciando mis pasos hacia la mesa es incapaz de levantar la mirada del manto azul que se extiende desde la orilla hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa y sentándome frente a él le pregunto. "¿Te gusta el mar?" tras cerca de un minuto de silencio en los cuales quiero creer que no me ha escuchado me llevo el vaso a la boca y le doy un sorbo mudo. Cuando cesa el balanceo de su silla (como un niño de primaria que se aguanta de la mesa para hablar con el de atrás) me responde evitando mirarme y se dirige a coger su bebida.

"Sí, me gusta." De un largo trago se bebe un tercio del contenido del recipiente y en vista de que el ambiente (o más bien la compañía) no es el adecuado para entablar una conversación me uno silenciosamente a su observación del océano.

La playa está desierta, casi, no hay muchos bañistas a principios de junio, y no es de extrañar. El clima es cálido, pero no agobiante _'¿cómo puede llevar esa chaqueta de lana?'_ pienso para mis adentros, al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que le he estado ojeando y él me dedica una mirada de pocos amigos junto a un ronco _"¿Hmm?"_ mirándome directamente, parece que quiere, más bien EXIGE, una respuesta a porqué le observo.

"Ah, esto... Es que como dijiste que me acompañarías pues me preguntaba si es porque querías algo en concreto al hacerlo..." Diría que es una excusa, pero realmente me lo estuve preguntando. Con un sonoro suspiro cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir para mirarme fijamente con cierto desprecio en lo que me señala.

"Te he seguido porque no confío en ti." Oh wow, sorpresa sorpresa, ¿no te han dicho que está mal señalar, niño alto? Como si me leyese la mente baja su dedo acusador y apoya la mano en la mesa y luego su cabeza en ésta. "No me inspiras ninguna confianza, quizás hayas convencido al viejo y a los demás con tus cuentos de hada estelar, pero a mí no." Como si nada vuelve a observar las aguas, tras un rato yo imito sus acciones y también guío mis ojos al mar.

Cuando el bullicio de los estudiantes saliendo de clases colma las calles es cuando nos dirigimos de vuelta al hotel, en silencio y sin abrir la boca.

 _'Qué tarde tan incómoda'_ digo mentalmente en lo que estamos en el ascensor para volver a la habitación del señor Joestar. ¿Se podría decir que me arrepiento de mi elección? ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta? La respuesta es variable como el océano…

¿Me arrepiento? ¿Debería consultárselo a una flor como quien le pregunta por el amor de su querido? No tengo una respuesta clara, ciertamente ha sido incómodo a más no poder, pero al menos hemos compartido tiempo juntos, ¿no? Quizás por poco que hayamos hecho hoy algún día, lejano sin duda, me gane su confianza.

"Hemos llegado." Su voz, grave como un trueno, me saca de mi mundo interior, pero no puedo evitar repetirme a mí misma _'¿ha valido mi tiempo?'_ , al verme quieta se gira hacia mí y una vez más habla. "¿Pasa algo?"

Creo que la respuesta es clara, así que una sonrisa se acomoda en mis labios. "Nada en absoluto" digo mientras me apresuro en alcanzarle.

No creo que él sea honesto conmigo, tampoco creo que sea honesto con sus palabras. Sí, puede desconfiar de mí, no lo dudo. Pero no niego que lo hace por el bien de los demás, en el fondo se preocupa por ellos, así como lo ha hecho por mí, aunque sea un poco.

"Anda, si no son Jotaro y (t/n), ¿qué tal por las calles de Singapur?" Nos pregunta Avdol al entrar a la habitación, yo con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro todavía como una tonta me apresuro en responder.

"¡Hemos visto el mar!" Gorjeo alegremente y me dirijo hacia donde están, todavía con tazas y bebidas en la mesa, aunque esta vez hay una baraja de póquer, y la televisión de fondo en un canal que no reconozco, seguramente ellos tampoco le estén prestando atención y solo la tengan para hacer ruido de fondo. Al decir lo que hemos hecho en nuestras tres horas fuera Anne, la cual ahora se encuentra en la habitación, me dedica una mirada enfadada pero luego la reemplaza por una sonrisa al sentirse observada por el joven a mi lado.

"¡Jotaro, hemos jugado al póquer, no te puedes creer lo malo que es Kakyoin!" Con una risa suave por parte de Kakyoin él lo confirma.

"Sí, es cierto. No se me da bien poner cara de póquer." Pese a que él dice eso es evidente que se ha dejado ganar.

"¡Todos sois muy malos!" Con una sonora y grave risa se ríe Joseph, el que más fichas tiene sin duda, no tan sensible como Kakyoin se siente alegre de haber apalizado a una niña y a un estudiante. "¡Hoy invito yo a la cena!"

"Viejo, la cena la paga el hotel..." Despreocupado dice eso mientras se apoya en la puerta del balcón, encendiendo un cigarro y luego expeliendo la primera calada de éste.

"Ah, cierto… Ey, (t/n). ¿Te unes? Te daré unas cuantas fichas mías para que empieces." Se ofrece a darme cinco una vez tomo asiento así afirmando que quiero jugar.

"Con una ficha me es suficiente, no me subestime o se arrepentirá." Le ofrezco una sonrisa mientras me acomodo y Avdol se dedica a repartirnos las cartas ante mi respuesta la mueca en su rostro solo se hace más amplia.

"¡Me gusta tu actitud, (t/n), toma te daré más fichas para que jugar contra ti sea tentador!" Esta vez me ofrece un tercio de sus fichas (¿cuántas tiene? ¿40?) y lo acepto, ciertamente con una ficha no hago gran cosa.

"¿Dónde está Polnareff por cierto?" Pregunto dirigiéndome a Kakyoin mientras retiro las cartas sin despegarlas de la mesa, dándole un vistazo, el pelirrojo no levanta la mirada de su mano y me responde.

"Dijo que se iría de compras para algo de su princesa o algo así…" Al sentir la mirada de Anne posarse sobre él pone, obviamente adrede, las cejas hacia arriba simulando lástima por las cartas que le tocaron.

"Cámbiame esta, Avdol." Joseph se muestra seguro de sí mismo, es un error en sí, pero supongo que él tendrá un as bajo la manga, y quizás sea así literalmente, le observaré atentamente, coloca la carta no deseada en el foso y recibe una carta del adivino.

"¡Yo quiero tres!" Exclama Anne depositando en el foso aún más cartas, recibiendo la misma cantidad del _dealer_.

"Desearía el cambio de esta a ser posible." Una vez más recibe lo pedido. Con un gesto le pido una y devuelvo la que descarto lo cual él capta y asiente.

"Veo que tienes experiencia en esto, (t/n). No todos saben los signos que se hacen." Me dice Avdol ante mi gesto.

"O quizás he visto muchos programas de esto." Suelto una risa acallada por mis labios, ni siquiera sale de ellos, solamente es una alegre exhalación. Bueno, hoy debe ser mi día de suerte porque mis cartas son putamente perfectas. ¿De cuánto es la posibilidad de esto? ¿0,004? Bueno, gracias estrellas.

"¡Veo vuestras cartas y voy con todo!" Con una sonora risotada el señor Joestar aproxima su montaña de fichas al centro de la mesa.

"Paso." Dice Kakyoin al bajar las cartas, Anne le sigue con un:

"¡Apuesto la mitad!" Y luego es mi turno.

"Veo tus cartas, señor Joestar, y pese a saber que ha hecho trampa se lo agradezco porque las cartas que tomó me dieron esta oportunidad. Voy con todo." Al decir esto él hace oídos mudos de mi acusación.

"Viejo…, al menos ten algo de honor…" Murmura Jotaro llevándose el cigarro a la boca una vez más.

"¡Vaya, vaya! Debes tener mucha confianza para ir contra mí con todo, ¡pero me temo que mis fichas vuelven con papi!" Al decir esto tira sus cartas, así como lo hacemos todos.

Respectivamente él tiene un póquer, Anne una doble pareja y yo escalera de color, lo cual lleva un jadeo áspero a los jugadores en la mesa y mi sonrisa engreída se hace más amplia al recibir las fichas del señor y la niña.

"He sido amable, cuando recibí mis cartas tenía una flor imperial, pero no quería ser tan agresiva." Dicho esto, el señor se dirige a revisar el foso, donde la última carta es el as con la letra J del mismo color que el resto. (A/N: Las cartas que la protagonista muestra en la escalera de color son del color negro y comprende la A, K, Q, 10 y 9 de la clase negra de picas)

"¡I-imposible! ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Cuándo has hecho trampa?" Dirijo mi mirada a Jotaro quien ha estado analizando la partida durante todo el rato.

"De verdad… Viejo no tienes vergüenza alguna al declarar de hacer trampa a alguien cuando tú eres el primero que la hace…" Indirectamente justifica que no he hecho trampas, y lo sabe, ¡las estrellas están de mi lado! Joseph dirige un dedo índice acusador a su nieto para rebatirle que no hace trampas, al hacer esto las cartas se caen de su guante.

"¡Ah, mierda!" Dice recogiendo las cartas del suelo, al levantarse se da un golpe contra la mesa.

"¿Está bien señor Joestar?" Pregunta Kakyoin tranquilo, entonces se enzarzan en una pelea entre todos los presentes, excluyéndome a mí, de como el adulto es un tramposo sin corazón y además un mal perdedor, yo en cambio me levanto al escuchar en la puerta un toque torpe seguido de un 'me podéis ayudar, _s'il vous plaît_?' al abrir la puerta está Polnareff cargado de bolsas hasta los topes.

"Ah, _ma princesse!_ " Sonríe y se despreocupa, casi tirando las bolsas al suelo, a lo cual yo le ayudo acercándome a él a sujetarlas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Con esto sostengo varias bolsas suyas que estaban a punto de caerse al suelo y, por si dudaba de que era posible, amplía su sonrisa.

"¡Sí, vamos a tu cuarto, ya verás!" Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero no le puedo dejar cargado con todo esto, así que cierro la puerta. ¿Cómo si tengo las manos ocupadas? Oh, bueno, digamos que fue una _casual_ ráfaga de aire.

Al haber cerrado la puerta fui incapaz de escuchar a Kakyoin murmurar 'oh, interesante…' mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

Una vez llego a la puerta de mi habitación, en el pasillo contrario, dejo las bolsas en el suelo y le invito a pasar primero, recogiendo las bolsas cierro esta vez con un puntapié y dejo las llaves en la mesita de noche.

"¿Qué hay en las bolsas?" Le pregunto y él me responde.

"¡Cuánta impaciencia! ¿Quieres saber qué hay en las bolsas?" Se ríe, parece que quiere que le suplique un poco antes de que me revele sus contenidos, así que con un sonoro suspiro me siento al pie de mi cama.

"O puedes irte de mi habitación tú y tus bolsas…" Le contesto amenazante a lo cual suelta una risa nerviosa.

"Está bien, veamos…" Coge las bolsas y empieza a sacar lo que se encuentra dentro y lo pone en mi cama. Tras un rato cuando se han vaciado la gran mayoría (sospecho que en las otras hay cosas para él o algo así) de bolsas observo distintas cosas. Primero, una especie de pack de jabón y champú con esencia de jacinto o algo así, una colonia del aroma de la misma flor de antes, ropa, bastante ropa, de todas clases, ¿hay un disfraz del tipo de bailarina del desierto? Hay un disfraz del tipo de bailarina del desierto… Ropa interior, vestidos, ropa de verano, un bañador, ¿lencería? Y no discreta, por cierto, ropa más abrigada, un calzado cómodo, unas botas altas de tacón, aunque no muy alto ni delgado como para matar, lo suficiente como para estilizar sin ser incómodo, unos botines, maquillaje, un cepillo, una especie de crema facial… ¿Qué no hay aquí? "¡Tadaaa!"

"Uhm… ¿Y necesitas ayuda para un regalo o algo?"

"¿Qué? No, no. Esto es para ti." Oh, sí que lo sabía, pero a veces es bueno hacerse la tonta.

"Lamento decirte que no puedo aceptar tanto, ¿y si lo hiciese donde lo llevaría? Solo sería un peso más en el viaje."

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Lo que hacemos nosotros es dárselo a la fundación Speedwagon y ellos se adelantan al siguiente punto donde nos dirigimos y nos dan ropa nueva, agua y otras cosas útiles. ¿Pero qué vas a llevar ahora?" Me quedo pensativa, fundación Speedwagon, la he oído mencionarla al señor Joestar diversas veces, pero ¿qué es?

"¿Qué es la fundación Speedwagon?"

"Ah, cierto, cierto… La fundación Speedwagon, creo que está a cargo del señor Joestar, la heredó de un antiguo amigo del mismo nombre el cual murió soltero y sin descendencia. Se ve que creó la fundación a partir del dinero de pozos de petróleo y sirve para investigar en todos los ámbitos." Así que una fundación tal poderosa nos procede, interesante.

"Tiene sentido, supongo…" Iba a decir algo más, pero me corta.

"¡Ah, ¡¿qué haces aquí de cháchara?! Deberías irte a duchar." Con esto me empieza a _dirigir_ hacia el baño.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo me voy a duchar contigo aquí?!" Grito parándome en seco solo arruga las cejas como si dudase.

"¡Soy un caballero, un caballero te digo, jamás haría algo de lo que te piensas!" Parece que me ha leído la mente así que aparto la mirada con un rubor tiñéndome las mejillas.

"¿Y qué me pondré luego?" Pregunto levemente alterada y acercándome a la maneta de la puerta.

"No te preocupes, _ma belle_ , yo escogeré lo que llevarás a la cena. Llamaré a la puerta y si me das permiso dejaré la ropa ahí. Ahora llévate esto." Me da el jabón que vi antes, así como un cepillo y la colonia y no tengo más remedio que entrar al baño con un suspiro largo.

Una vez dentro me cepillo el pelo para desenredarlo y una vez puedo pasar mi mano por el sin que se me quede atasque acerco una toalla de las que se encuentran dobladas y la dejo cerca de la bañera, en un borde de esta coloco el jabón y champú y me desvisto para meterme en la plataforma bajo la ducha al coger el mango de esta, retirando la cortina antes de entrar escucho un muy flojito 'veamos…' pero el sonido del agua cayendo lo acalla todo.

Cuando me estaba enjabonando el pelo oigo el golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta a lo cual respondo 'adelante' y acto seguido veo como, sin adentrarse en lo más mínimo, extiende la mano para colocar la ropa doblada cuidadosamente sobre la encimera del lavamanos, hecho esto cierra la puerta de nuevo, así que me dedico a aclararme el pelo y luego enjabonarme el cuerpo, una vez he hecho esto salgo, envolviéndome la toalla en el cuerpo, el aseo ahora lleno de vapor de agua.

Con un movimiento de mi mano aparto un poco del vapor del espejo, dándome el lujo de poder observar mi reflejo devolviéndome la mirada, entonces aparto la mano y la seco al frotarla contra la toalla.

Acaricio la tela del vestido doblado cuidadosamente, es suave. Debe ser terciopelo por su brillo. Desdoblándolo y extendiéndolo frente a mí veo que es un vestido negro corto, al darle la vuelta los tirantes son de puntilla con un motivo de flores que acaba al llegar al omóplato. Es bonito, sin duda. ¿Pero he de llevar esto solo para cenar? ¿No es excesivo? Voy a ser la única palurda vestida formal mientras los demás van vestidos casualmente.

Suelto un suspiro, al parecer mi cabello ya está seco, así como todo el vapor del aseo se ha ido utilizando, claramente, el viento a mi favor. Me recojo el pelo en un moño rápido con la cinta que, previamente, Anne me devolvió y me pongo la ropa interior, echándole así un vistazo ahora. Es de color negro para que no destaque bajo el vestido. El sujetador es de tipo _balconette_ tiene un pequeño estampado de encaje con patrones de flores (un clásico), que llega hasta cubrir lo que debe cubrir y luego hacia arriba el encaje acaba en puntilla rodeando lo que sería el resto del pecho. La parte interior es casi igual, la forma básica de una braga normal y luego arriba y abajo puntilla, pero esta vez sin motivo floral. Otra vez vuelvo a soltar aire por mis labios, será mejor acabar esto cuanto antes.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me pongo la ropa interior y el vestido que se me fue dado, atándolo por la cremallera lateral. Entonces doblo la ropa que llevaba antes y la saco conmigo, saliendo así del baño. Sí, descalza.

"Ya estoy." Salgo mientras miro la ropa doblada en mis manos y al alzar la vista veo a Polnareff hablando con Kakyoin. "¡Ah, Kakyoin estás aquí! ¿Querías irte a duchar? Perdón por tardar."

Con media sonrisa el pelirrojo responde "Acabo de llegar, ese vestido te favorece mucho." Ojeándome de arriba abajo, haciendo pausas que voy a omitir dónde se producen, sonríe y coge la ropa limpia y se la lleva al baño, yéndose así a duchar.

"Sabía que ese vestido te sentaría como un guante, al fin y al cabo, Francia es una de las industrias de la moda más importantes." Llenándose el pecho con orgullo de su patria yo me siento al pie de la cama y dejo la ropa sucia en una especie de cubo de ropa, al parecer el hotel se encarga de la ropa sucia al hacer las camas y las entregan al día siguiente lavadas y planchadas, qué curioso, aunque debes buscarlas en recepción. Por lástima no volveré a ver esta ropa en un buen tiempo ya que partimos a bordo del primer tren, supongo que será la fundación SPW la que se encargará de recogerla de nuestra parte.

"¿Es necesario que vaya así vestida? ¿No es excesivo? Los demás vais a ir normal." Ladeo la cabeza, no estoy segura de si es correcto decir esto, es decir. Aprecio sus regalos, pero…

" _Non, non._ El hotel tiene formas de etiqueta muy estrictas en lo que a la hora de cenar respecta. No sombreros, no pantalones cortos y tampoco se permiten los zapatos abiertos en los hombres, así como los tirantes." Le lanzo una mirada que dice 'Oh, mira quién lleva tirantes. ¡Tú!' ignorando mi mirada me ojea y se acerca a mi rostro. "Tengo un regalo para ti, cierra los ojos." No quiero rechistar así que lo hago y una vez en la penumbra que ofrecen mis párpados siento como me gira la mano para que mi palma mire hacia arriba, al hacer esto coloca algo metálico, una cosa más alargada y otra pequeña, al sonido de _'ouvre les yeux'_ abro los ojos para encontrarme de primeras con su cara sonriente y bajo la mirada a inspeccionar lo que colocó en mis manos lo cual son unos pendientes plateados (¿o es platino?) uno es pequeño, y de rosca, tiene una estrella del color del metal y dos más pequeñas junto a esta, el otro, del mismo material, se ata de la misma forma y es una cadena, primero tiene una perla arriba del todo, luego en la cadena plateada están atadas dos estrellas con un espacio entre sí para terminar con una tercera estrella.

"¿A qué esperas?" Me pregunta el joven. "¡Date prisa y póntelos!" Debo haber estado un rato mirándolos ya que durante ello el sonido del agua cayendo en el aseo se ha detenido. Tras la leve reprimenda me apresuro a colocarlos en mis orejas, hacía tanto tiempo que no llevaba pendientes que incluso me duele un poco al tener que dilatar la perforación. Una vez hecho, y sin sangrar, el francés aparta la mirada. "Oh dios, estás resplandeciente. Déjame ayudarte." Se arrodilla frente a mí y me alza una pierna, para mi desagrado, pero lo hace parecer como si no opusiese resistencia, a veces se me olvida que estamos aquí para vengar a un antepasado del señor Joestar y estos hombres, que son mis acompañantes, son fuertes de igual forma.

Cuando me doy cuenta hay dos zapatos de tacón negros en mis pies los ojeo inclinándome a un lado y a otro y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, entra Jotaro al salir Kakyoin de la ducha con la camisa abierta por el pecho y sin decir nada a nadie entra el primero en la ducha.

"Iré a ayudar a Anne a vestirse." Digo levantándome y cogiendo una camisa de hombre, Polnareff me mira extrañado, las normas no se aplican a los niños, pero sé lo orgullosa que es esa jovencita y no le gustaría que todos fuésemos vestidos bien y ella normal, así que frente a su expresión le sonrío y salgo yendo a la habitación de la niña, al llamar parece emocionada.

"¡Jot-!" Se para a media frase al ver que soy yo, y con un albornoz en el cuerpo y la toalla en la cabeza me mira con desdén. "¿Qué quieres?" Paso de hablar y entro como si nada. "¡Oye, no puedes entrar, me estoy vistiendo!" de un portazo cierra y entra como un torbellino. "¡Fueraaaa!" cogiéndome de la mano intenta arrastrarme fuera, sin éxito ya que la chiquilla tiene menos fuerza que yo.

"He venido a hacerte un vestido improvisado, no querrás ir vestida con lo que llevabas antes mientras todos, incluido Jotaro, vamos arreglados. ¿No?" Al mencionar el nombre del estudiante se sonroja y aparta la mirada, aceptando mi propuesta a regañadientes, metiéndose otra vez en el baño para salir en ropa interior y dirigirse a mí yo con una sonrisa en el rostro le rodeo con la camisa masculina, la cual le llega hasta pasadas las rodillas.

"¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad no me importaban las cosas como los vestidos." Metiendo cuidadosamente parte de la camisa en otra para que se mantenga sujeto recuerdo cuando yo tenía su edad, ¿qué edad tiene por cierto? ¿Doce? Creo que debe tener doce. Han pasado seis años desde entonces… Me río al recordar como aún era una niña. "Siempre solía corretear por los campos cercanos a mi casa y acababa llena de raspadas y manchas." Termino atándole un lazo sobre la cintura con las mangas de la camisa. "Ya está." Con una palmadita en la espalda me levanto y me desempolvo las rodillas. "Mi madre solía hacerme vestidos así con las camisas de mi padre, ya que era imposible que accediese a comprarme algo femenino entonces."

Sin responderme se dirige a mirarse en el espejo, viendo el vestido azul claro hecho usando una camisa. "Me pondré unas bailarinas…" de su mochila saca un zapato abierto de color negro y una vez más me abandona al irse al aseo una vez más. Esta vez suena el secador y me quedo esperando fuera, escuchando un golpe de nudillos abro la puerta.

"¡Señor Joestar!" Sonrío al verle en la puerta junto a Avdol, ambos vestidos con camisa y pantalones de vestir, en cambio el responsable del llamado a la puerta lleva una pajarita, mi alegría es recíproca ya que me ofrece una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Yo, (t/n)! Venimos a buscar a Anne, ¿está ya? Tú estás fabulosa." Aparto la mirada un poco sonrojada y escucho al segundo hombre hablar.

"Ciertamente, (t/n) te ves estupenda." Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, como si asintiese, me dice dirigiéndome la mirada.

"¡Ya estoy, ya estoy!" Gritan a mis espaldas y acercándose rápido está Anne, con el pelo aún un poco húmedo.

"¿Tienes la llave?" Le pregunto antes de salir, a lo cual me responde un 'claro que sí' el cual no llega a terminar al ver que la tengo en la mano, entregándosela para que con un sonoro 'hmph' la guarde en el bolsillo de la camisa. Saliendo de la habitación juntas me fijo por las ventanas del hotel que estamos ya en pleno anochecer ¿tanto tarda una cría en vestirse?

"Ah, cierto (t/n). Polnareff me dijo que te diese esto." De… ¿De dónde? ¿De debajo de la camisa? La cosa es que se saca un pañuelo largo de tela de tul con purpurina en él, del mismo color que el vestido y lo envuelve junto a mí. Primero pasándolo detrás de mi cuello y nivelándolo para que quede igual, luego me rodea con la parte restante que llega hasta debajo de mis caderas en la sangradura de cada brazo respectivamente. Con una media sonrisa me menciona mientras coloca bien el pañuelo en lo que el ascensor desciende "Yo solía arreglar a Holy cuando iba a salir con sus amigas."

"¿Holy?" Pregunto, he oído ese nombre, creo. Pero no he querido meterme en la conversación.

"Sí, Holy es mi hija. Por culpa de Dio ahora ella está desarollando un stand. Holy es muy pacífica como para usarlo, así que terminará por matarle de fiebre…" Tras una pausa prosigue. "¡Por eso nuestro objetivo es llegar a Egipto cuanto antes y acabar con ese bastardo de Dio!" Enfurecido exclama y para calmarle le coloco una mano en el hombro y le sonrío.

"Está bien, entre todos lo lograremos." No parece calmarle del todo, pero por este momento creo que lo tomará como placebo y aceptará que así será. El sonoro _'ding_ ' del ascensor al llegar al hall nos saca de nuestra conversación y nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante del hotel, nadie dice una palabra y al acercarnos a la entrada de éste nos saludan los miembros restantes del grupo. Respectivamente, Kakyoin, el cual va vestido con una camisa y una americana, así como pantalones de vestir. Polnareff, el cual lleva una camisa abierta un poco por la parte de arriba y unos pantalones azul oscuro. Y, finalmente con una cara de pocos amigos por haber tenido que quitarse su gorro, Jotaro el cual lleva una camisa negro humo y sobre esta una corbata completamente deshecha de negro intenso, los pantalones son del mismo color que la camisa.

Anne, a diferencia de mí que di una pasada rápida, se quedó perpleja al ver al estudiante más alto vestido formalmente y alegre le siguió como un patito a su madre a la mesa junto a los demás. Se sentaron Avdol junto a Joseph con Kakyoin y Polnareff enfrente respectivamente. A la derecha de Joseph se encontraba Jotaro con Anne a su derecha y frente a este yo estaba sentada con Kakyoin a mi lado.

Fue entonces que, mientras comían, Anne se fijó qué diferenciaba a esa chica de ella y qué le hacía _mujer_. No solo era el cuerpo obviamente más desarrollado que el de ella, ni tampoco la altura (ya que ella llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura de la mujer), sino su aura. Le pareció extraño usar esa palabra, pero como se expresaba, la forma en la que gesticulaba, como grácilmente ató el pañuelo que rodeaba sus brazos bajo su pecho (acentuándolo, cabe decir) con un lazo para comer tranquila, el como tomaba los cubiertos y se los llevaba a los labios, todo de ella emitía una aura que exhalaba tranquilidad, paz, belleza y gracia a la vez como si esa chica frente a ella fuese de otro planeta comparada a ella, la cual se estaba llenando la cara con comida como si no hubiese probado bocado en meses.

Al sentir la mirada de Anne sobre mí, en serio lleva un rato mirándome empanada mientras come como un cerdo, no pude evitar soltar una risita sobre como se había llenado las mejillas con comida como un hámster para que no sonase como si me riese de ella le pregunté.

"¿Paso algo? ¿Quieres probar de mi plato?" Ella se quedó igual mirando de un lado a otro pensando en qué hacer entonces tragó todo lo que tenía dentro de sus mejillas lo cual provocó que se le atascase y empezase a golpearse el pecho además de beber agua hasta que pudo hablar.

"¡¿Qué quieres que haga si te tengo delante de mí?!" Exclamó la chica, bueno no estaba delante de ella, pero podría decirse que sí, lo ignoré al oír a Kakyoin decirme, obviamente intentando molestarme de forma juguetona.

"A mí si me gustaría probar de tu plato." Para no caer en su juego y rechazarle corté un trozo de mi segundo plato y se lo ofrecí diciéndole el clásico 'di "aaah"', lo cual tuvo que aceptar sin rechistar.

La cena siguió sin muchos alborotos, más allá del señor Joestar riéndose sonoramente de sus propios chistes y las risas colectivas, así como las miradas de Anne se clavaban en mí y como cuando le devolvía la mirada la apartaba.

Llegó un punto en que tuve que llevar a la niña a su habitación para que durmiese mientras los demás se encontraban en el bar tomando refrescos (bebidas alcohólicas los que puedan) y hablando de lo suyo.

"Ya hemos llegado, ten una buena noche." Cuando iba a salir e irme a mi habitación (no lo negaré, estoy cansada) la chica me cogió de la mano, y le tuve que preguntar qué quería, tras un rato debatiéndose mentalmente si decírmelo o no me soltó la mano, dándome así las buenas noches. Sonreí, "descansa" y con eso me fui a mi habitación.

Y, aquí estoy, sentada al pie de la cama y con los zapatos alineados cuidadosamente en el suelo, deshaciéndome del vestido una vez he apartado el pañuelo y lo he colocado con cariño donde he dejado la ropa para mañana. Me quedo un rato observando al vacío pensando en lo mucho que he hecho hoy y la de cosas que han pasado, siento como que en cualquier momento me despertaré y seguiré en el barco camino a Singapur. Cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta ni me molesto en taparme, ¿qué más da? ¿Acaso no es la ropa interior como un bañador? Y saludo casualmente a Kakyoin y Jotaro quienes entran por la puerta.

"¿Estás cansada?" Me pregunta el primero a lo cual le confirmo que sí, que ha sido un día lleno de emociones, y muy largo.

"Deberías dormir tú en la cama." Le digo, pero una vez más se niega y amablemente retira las sábanas, abriéndolas por mí.

"Mañana nos despertamos a las 6, el tren sale a las 7 y el señor Joestar quiere que estemos ahí veinte minutos antes. Deberíamos descansar, el viaje es largo."

Finalmente, cada uno se va a dormir, o lo intenta. Estoy hablando por mí, ¿porqué tengo la sensación de que Jotaro me observa fijamente? No voy a tramar nada, solo quiero dormir.

Y sin darme cuenta, e ignorando la sensación de ser observada, caigo en un sueño profundo.

 _Mi sueño es vacío, hasta que escucho una canción en ella y me dirijo a la voz. Ahí, una vez más, se encuentra Libra, cantando una canción en un lenguaje desconocido para los humanos._

 _"¿Qué cantas?" Le pregunto al llegar a ella._

 _"Oh, Géminis. ¿Porqué siempre haces preguntas que ya sabes?" Suelta una risita y se gira para encararme. "Cuando has escuchado mi canción has recuperado parte de tu memoria, ¿no es así?" Asiento silenciosamente, aunque no estoy segura de qué he recordado estoy segura de haber escuchado y cantado anteriormente esa canción. "¿Quieres cantar junto a mí?"_

 _Juntas cantamos una canción en un lenguaje arcano, ella dice que es el lenguaje de las estrellas y esta melodía de canta en toda ocasión, funerales, celebraciones, nacimientos…_

 _"Mira que hora es, debo irme." Con esto desaparece junto a la imagen en mi sueño._

 _Mi descanso carece de sueños una vez ella desaparece._

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo una frágil luz violácea transparentándose a través de las finas cortinas y yo cansada me levanto con una mano en el colchón y otra frotándome los ojos. Una vez más despejada estiro mi espalda hasta arquearla y ganar un crujido de este movimiento. Del baño sale un Kakyoin muy despierto cepillándose los dientes y con este aún en la boca me da los buenos días. Puedo ver su cabello un poco húmedo, creo que se ha duchado.

"¿Qué hora es…?" Murmuro para mí y revisando el reloj que está sobre la televisión al salir de entre las sábanas y acercarme al pie de la cama para verlo mejor leo '5:46'. No he dormido mucho, pero será mejor que me levante.

Saliendo del baño el pelirrojo se dirige a mí. "Puedes ir a ducharte ahora si quieres." Asintiendo cojo mi ropa preparada, así como el calzado y me voy a la ducha.

Cuando salgo de la ducha y me seco el pelo (sin secador, obviamente) me visto, esta vez la ropa interior es más sencilla, pero del mismo color que la del día anterior. La ropa es la que me regaló Polnareff el día anterior, un top negro de tirantes en el que no pone nada y una camisa semitransparente de color negro, más opaca que transparente. Unos pantalones de cintura alta tejanos del mismo color oscuro y unas medias negras a rayas blancas, así como los _sneakers_ negros que había por ahí.

Cuando salgo del baño tras vestirme y lavarme los dientes veo a Jotaro frente a la puerta, le saludo, pero me ignora, diría que las mañanas no son su momento, pero ¿cuándo lo es?

No es hasta las 6:20 que nos reunimos todos en el hall para desayunar algo ligero, diez minutos después frente al hotel nos espera un transporte que nos lleva a la estación.

Tras varios minutos esperando llega el tren, y es al subirme que me doy cuenta de que nadie se despidió de la chica esa, Anne. Creo recordar que me mencionó Kakyoin que ella venía aquí para estar con su padre, o algo así…

Dentro del tren (el cual está casi vacío por la hora, además es de primera clase) nos informan que en trayecto a India toma unas diez horas.

¿Qué debería hacer?

 **A.** Paso de todos y me voy a mi compartimiento y duermo todo lo que no pude dormir. **(A/N: ¡Introduciendo la ruta "me la peláis todos y quiero dormir"!)**

 **B.** Charlo un rato con Avdol y el señor Joestar.

 **C.** Doy un paseo por los vagones para pasar tiempo sola (¿porqué siento que no va a poder ser?) y desafortunadamente me encuentro con la persona más positiva del mundo.

 **D**. Voy al vagón de la comida a desayunar, ¿qué? Tengo hambre y ese pastel de cereza que anuncian en el menú es tentador.

 **E.** Me dirijo al final del tren para observar el paisaje tranquilamente.

 **A/N: Por si no ha quedado claro. A- Nadie (quizás haya un encuentro con la cita del capítulo anterior, pero nada profundo), B- Es evidente, C- Polnareff, D- Kakyoin, E- Jotaro.**


End file.
